84th Division (United States)
|garrison=Fort Knox, Kentucky |nickname= The Railsplitters (special designation) |motto= Strike Hard |battles= World War II *Rhineland Campaign *Battle of the Bulge *Central Europe Campaign *Operation Desert Storm |notable_commanders=John H. Hilldring Alexander R. Bolling |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The ' 84th Training Command' ("Railsplitters) is a formation of the United States Army. During World War I and World War II, it was known as the 84th Infantry Division. From 1946 to 1952, the division was a part of the United States Army Reserve as the 84th Airborne Division. In 1959, the division was reorganized and redesignated once more to the 84th Division. The division was headquartered in Milwaukee in command of upwards of 4,100 soldiers divided into eight brigades—including an ROTC brigade—spread throughout seven states. Changes to the Reserve organizations in 2005–2007 took the divisional designation away from the 84th. The 84th Training Command, Leader Readiness (LR) was the resulting title and the unit was paired with the Army Reserve Readiness Training Center (ARRTC). The flag resided at Fort McCoy, Wisconsin. As a result of Base Realignment and Closure (BRAC) throughout the Army, the 84th Training Command (LR) was moved to Fort Knox, Kentucky in September 2008. Since the move, the 84th Training Command and ARRTC split, leaving the ARRTC with leader readiness and training support. The 84th Training Command re-designated once again to 84th Training Command Unit Readiness (UR). In September 2010, the 84th was renamed 84th Training Command and began reorganization. The 84th mission currently supports three training divisions – The 78th Training Division (Ft. Dix, NJ), the 86th Training Division (Ft. McCoy, WI), and the 91st Training Division (Ft. Hunter Liggett, CA). 84th Mission Statement: The 84th Training Command trains and assesses Army Reserve units in ARFORGEN in accordance with USARC and FORSCOM directives in support of operational and functional commands. As directed, the command provides training to joint, combined, and active Army forces. Tradition has it that the division traces its lineage to the Illinois militia company in which a young Captain Abraham Lincoln served during the Black Hawk War of 1832. The division patch was selected to honor this legacy and the division's origin in Illinois. For this reason, the alternative nickname of "Lincoln County" Division has been used to denote the 84th. World War I For World War I, personnel were first enlisted from the states of Illinois, Wisconsin, and Kentucky and were formed into an infantry division in 1917, whereupon they chose the formation's distinctive patch and nickname. The division was formally activated in August 1917. It was deployed to France in October 1918 to serve as a training formation for replacements which would be sent to the Western Front. At the war's end, the formation was recalled home and, without having seen combat actions, inactivated in January 1919. Its commanders included Brig. Gen. Wilber E. Wilder (25 August 1917), Maj. Gen. Harry C. Hale (6 October 1917), Brig. Gen. Wilber E. Wilder (26 November 1917), Brig. Gen. Wilber E. Wilder (15 December 1917), Maj. Gen. Harry C. Hale (1 March 1918), Maj. Gen. Harry C. Hale (5 June 1918), Maj. Gen. Harry C. Hale (21 July 1918), Brig. Gen. Wilber E. Wilder (18 October 1918), Maj. Gen. Harry C. Hale (31 October 1918). World War II The 84th Infantry Division was activated on 15 October 1942. It embarked on 20 September 1944 and arrived in the United Kingdom on 1 October, for additional training. The division landed on Omaha Beach, 1–4 November 1944, and moved to the vicinity of Gulpen, the Netherlands, 5–12 November. The division entered combat, 18 November, with an attack on Geilenkirchen, Germany, as part of the larger offensive in the Roer Valley, north of Aachen. Taking Geilenkirchen, as part of Operation Clipper on 19 November, the division pushed forward to take Beeck (Geilenkirchen) and Lindern in the face of heavy enemy resistance, 29 November. After a short rest, the division returned to the fight, taking Wurm and Würm (Geilenkirchen), Mullendorf, 18 December, before moving to Belgium to help stem the German winter offensive. Battling in snow, sleet, and rain, the division threw off German attacks, recaptured Verdenne, 24–28 December, took Beffe and Devantave, 4–6 January 1945, and seized Laroche, 11 January. By 16 January, the Bulge had been reduced. After a 5-day respite, the 84th resumed the offensive, taking Gouvy and Beho. On 7 February, the division assumed responsibility for the Roer River zone, between Linnich and Himmerich, and trained for the river crossing. On 23 February 1945, the division cut across the Roer, took Boisheim and Dülken, 1 March, crossed the Niers Canal on 2 March, took Krefeld, 3 March, and reached the Rhine by 5 March. The division trained along the west bank of the river in March. After crossing the Rhine, 1 April, the division drove from Lembeck toward Bielefeld in conjunction with the 5th Armored Division, crossing the Weser River to capture Hanover, 10 April. By 13 April, it had reached the Elbe, and halted its advance, patrolling along the river. The Russians were contacted at Balow, 2 May 1945. The division remained on occupation duty in Germany after VE-day, returning to the United States on 19 January 1946 for demobilization. It was redesignated a reserve formation on 21 January 1946. *'Campaigns': Rhineland, Ardennes-Alsace, Central Europe. *'Days of combat': 170. *'Distinguished Unit Citations': 7. *'Awards': Distinguished Service Cross (United States)-12 ; Distinguished Service Medal (United States)-1 ; Silver Star-555; LM-4; SM-27 ; BSM-2,962 ; AM-59. *'Commanders': Maj. Gen. John H. Hilldring (October 1942 – February 1943), Maj. Gen. Stonewall Jackson (February–October 1943), Maj. Gen. Robert B. McClure (October 1943 – March 1944), Maj. Gen. Roscoe B. Woodruff (March–June 1944), Maj. Gen. Alexander R. Bolling (June 1944 to 1946). Assignments in the European Theater of Operations *10 September 1944: Ninth Army, ETOUSA. *21 September 1944: III Corps. *4 November 1944: XIX Corps, Ninth Army, 12th Army Group. *8 November 1944: XIII Corps. *11 November 1944: Ninth Army, 12th Army Group, but attached for operations to the British XXX Corps, British Second Army, British 21st Army Group. *23 November 1944: XIII Corps, Ninth Army, 12th Army Group. *20 December 1944: Ninth Army, 12th Army Group, but attached to the XVIII (Abn) Corps of First Army, itself attached to the British 21st Army Group. *20 December 1944: VII Corps. *22 December 1944: VII Corps, First Army (attached to British 21st Army Group), 12th Army Group. *18 January 1945: VII Corps, First Army, 12th Army Group. *23 January 1945: XVIII (Abn) Corps. *3 February 1945: XIII Corps, Ninth Army (attached to British 21st Army Group), 12th Army Group. *4 April 1945: XIII Corps, Ninth Army, 12th Army Group. Cold War to the present Following the conclusion of World War II, the division was made part of the Army Reserve. In January 1946, following its inactivation, it was reorganized and redesignated the 84th Airborne Division, and was headquartered out of Wisconsin. In 1947, it was designated as the Army's Airborne Reserve Command. Five years later, in 1952, the division was once more reorganized, this time as a training division comprising three regiments—the 274th, 334th, and 339th. Throughout the 1950s, the division would continue its conversion to a training formation, changing its subordinate unit makeup from regiments to brigades and support groups. On 24 January 1991, elements of the 84th Division (Training) were activated and mobilized for support roles in Operation Desert Storm. Less than three months later, on 22 March 1991, the elements were returned home. In 1993, reorganization within the Army Reserve brought about the a merger between the 84th and the 85th Division (Training). The move expanded the 84th's area of command to include the rest of Wisconsin and Illinois, as well as all of Missouri and Iowa. Soon after, in June 1994, units from the 84th participated in peacekeeping operations as part of the multinational in the Sinai, Egypt, and remained there until July 1995. In April 1995, the formation was once more redesignated, this time to an Institutional Training Division. This change brought with it command of units and training in the state of Nebraska. In August 1995, army reorganization further expanded the 84th's range of authority to command the fourteen U.S. Army Reserve Forces Schools in Region E—Wisconsin, Michigan, Minnesota, Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio. In October 2004, the 84th Division (Institutional Training) underwent a major transformation. All eight brigades realigned under the 100th Division and the Headquarters and Division Band combined with the Army Reserve Readiness Training Center (ARRTC) located at Fort McCoy, Wis., to create the 84th U.S. Army Reserve Readiness Training Command (84th USARRTC). The expertise and resources from the two units gave the 84th USARRTC an edge on the type and amount of training opportunities offered. The three Army Reserve NCO Academies also realigned under the new 84th USARRTC. In October 2006, the 84th USARRTC underwent another major transformation as 12 brigades from the Army Reserve's Institutional Training Divisions realigned under the command. The brigades are responsible for Officer Education System (OES) training, such as the Combined Arms Exercise (CAX) and Intermediate Level Education (ILE), and Senior Reserve Officer Training Corps (SROTC) support to universities across the country. In February 2007, the 84th USARRTC was renamed the 84th Training Command (Leader Readiness) in response to the unit's transformation under the Army Reserve's Decision Point 74. The 84th Training Command had exercise command and control over three Professional Development Brigades, one Schools Brigade, one Training Development Brigade, the 84th Division Band, and eventually the Small Arms Readiness Group. In September 2008, the 84th Training Command (Unit Readiness) relocated from Milwaukee, Wisconsin and Fort McCoy, Wisconsin to Fort Knox, Kentucky. In October 2009, the 84th was renamed and became the 84th Training Command, and the Army Reserve Readiness Training Center and the three US Army Reserve NCO Academies moved from the 84th to fall directly under the US Army Reserve. In October 2010, the 84th Training Command began reorganization to fall in line with the transformation of the Army Reserve. The 84th Training Command has command and control (C2) over the US Army Reserve's Warrior Exercises (WAREX), Combat Support Training Exercises (CSTX); the Observer Controller/Trainer mission of the US Army Reserve; and the US Army Reserve's three Regional Training Centers at Fort Dix, New Jersey, Fort McCoy, Wisconsin and Fort Hunter Liggett, California. The three RTCs conduct all of the pre-mobilzation training for deploying US Army Reserve units. The 84th Training Command is now located coast-to-coast and border-to-border. The command provides Army Reserve Soldiers with a wide variety of training that will help prepare them for current worldwide operations. Subordinate units The 84th Training Command is undergoing transformation and will be adding units and reflagging existing units. As of November 2010: *Headquarters, 84th Training Command (Fort Knox, Kentucky) 70th Training Division (Fort Knox, Kentucky) (Scheduled to deactivate Oct 2012) 78th Training Division (Fort Dix, New Jersey) *Small Arms Readiness Group Brigade HQ (OPS Group) (Fort Gillem, Georgia) **11th/80th ILE (OC/T Battalion) (Fort Belvoir, Virginia) **1st Battalion/SARG (Scheduled for deactivation) (Fort Gillem, Georgia) *3rd Battalion/SARG (Support Battalion) (Fort Dix, New Jersey) **Company E, SARG (Support Battalion Detachment) (Fort Dix, New Jersey) **Company G, SARG (Support Battalion Detachment) (Horsehead, New York) **Det 1, 11th/80th (Support Battalion Detachment) (Hartford, Connecticut) 86th Training Division (Fort McCoy, Wisconsin) *2nd Brigade/70th (OPS Group) (Fort McCoy, Wisconsin) **2nd/339th LT (Scheduled for deactivation) (Fort McCoy, Wisconsin) *3rd/329th IO (Support Battalion) (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) **Company B/SARG (Support Battalion Detachment) (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) **Company F/SARG (Support Battalion Detachment) (Fort Knox, Kentucky) **Det 1, 10th/104th (Support Battalion Detachment) (Stillwater, Oklahoma) 91st Training Division (Fort Hunter Liggett, California) *1st Brigade/70th (OPS Group) (Fort McCoy, Wisconsin) **10th/104th ILE (Roundout for OPS Group) (Phoenix, Arizona) ***Det 1, 11th/104th (OC/T detachment) (Omaha, Nebraska) **11th/104th ILE (Observer Controller/Trainer Battalion) (Boise, Idaho) *2nd Battalion/SARG (Support Battalion) (Fort Sam Houston, Texas) **Company A/SARG (Support Battalion Detachment) (Fort Sam Houston, Texas) **Company C/SARG (Support Battalion Detachment) (Camp Parks, California) **Company D/SARG (Support Battalion Detachment) (Salt Lake City, Utah) References Notes Sources *here The Army Almanac: A Book of Facts Concerning the Army of the United States - U.S. Government Printing Office, 1950 *US Army Reserve External links *GlobalSecurity: 84th Division *Railsplitters: The Story of the 84th Infantry Division *Fact Sheet of the 84th Infantry Division from http://www.battleofthebulge.org *Tried By Fire Part 1 Tried By Fire Part 2 Movie of 84th Division during the Battle of the Bulge, December 1944 084th Infantry Division, U.S. Category:Military units and formations established in 1917 Infantry Division, U.S. 084